


Demure

by SmeagolMyNeagol



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dominant Hux, M/M, Nonverbal Consent, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Penis Kink, Spanking, Top Hux, bottom kylo, really gay, submissive Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmeagolMyNeagol/pseuds/SmeagolMyNeagol
Summary: Demure: (of a woman or her behavior) reserved, modest, and shy.Hux hated surprises. This though, is one surprise he'll never get tired of.





	Demure

**Author's Note:**

> gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay 
> 
> What is wrong with me why do I continually write the same kink over and over again aaaaaah

Hux didn’t enjoy surprises. When he was a child, his mother was always presenting him with little things, little crafts or sweets, escalating to surprise parties on his birthday, with as much colorful childish décor as the family could afford to spend on nonessential things on Brendol’s salary. Hux father was not a fan either and often took to working through the parties, missing when his own son would blow out a single candle atop a sweet pastry.

His mother spoiled him, always wanting the best for her baby, but Hux couldn’t enjoy it when his father was so neglectful, muttering under his breath about ‘what a waste’ it all was.

Hux didn’t enjoy surprises for other reasons beyond those dating back to his childhood. For one, in training he was often subjected to horrific ‘surprise’ training methods that were specifically designed to beat the fear and inadaptability out of new trainees. Failure to adapt to these surprise regimes meant some very bad burns, bruises, even broken bones on more than one occasion.

Hux liked when everything went according to plan. When people acted the way he expected. When nothing unpredictable occurred. Nothing surprising. He was a man of control and dictatorship. He liked when things went according to plan and didn’t deviate, and he ran his ship in such a way so as to minimize any sort of unforeseen events.

But _this, _this delicious little surprise made him so delirious and high on the sheer unexpectedness that he nearly considered reneging his crusade against the unpredictable.

Kylo was a constant force of unnecessary stress for Hux. The man was anything but predictable, probably due to his ill-controlled emotions. The only thing predictable about him was that he was unpredictable. That, and destructive, loud, and childish.

“Mmm, you little minx, who would have known the great Kylo Ren was so demure?”

It happened suddenly. One minute, Kylo was arguing with him, voice petulant and loud, refraining from using the force, thank gods, in favor of smashing the console in front of him to stress his point.

Hux hardly remembered what they were even arguing about, at this point, but he remembered the raven getting so under his skin that he raised his voice in return, “If you don’t kriffing stop, you little _bitch, _so help me I’ll bend you over my knee and slap you till you _can’t sit right.” _

Kylo had frozen, the emotions flitting across his face without restraint, always so expressive. Anger, indignation, fury, and finally, embarrassment as he no doubt put his imagination to work animating the scene Hux had just described. Something more was there though, something hungry and scared.

It was easy then to push him into the supply closet, locking the door behind him before pushing the raven against the shelving. Hux did just what he said he would do. Thinking back on it, it still surprised him that Kylo hadn’t outright killed him when Hux forced him into the closet, much less when he ripped the leggings off those pale, freckled thighs and spanked the equally pale and freckled ass in front of him until it was red and hot.

The most surprising thing about all of this was Kylo’s reaction. Since that day in the supply closet, it was like when Hux got his hands on him, a switch went off in Kylo.

The body beneath him was so pliant, the shy and quiet demeanor so unlike the man in any other context, so delicate and sweet and very unexpected. The juxtaposition of the man’s attitude combined with his hulking mass of a body, so large and strong and ruthless, nearly gave Hux whiplash.

As it was, they were in Kylo’s bed, the dark silk sheets cradling the enigma of a man as Hux thrusted into him, mesmerized by the demure reactions each time he pushed in.

Kylo was flushed from his hairline to the top of his sternum—and Hux had to take a minute to realize there was someone capable of getting more red than he himself and his ginger skin was when he first saw Kylo like this—one hand covering his mouth lest he let those quiet little sounds of pleasure escape him, the other hand fisting the black silk beneath them as he fought against the onslaught of Hux’s thrusts. His pale thighs, thick and shaped with _delicious _muscle, were pressed against Hux’s hips and abdomen as his calves rested on Hux’s shoulders, massive feet swinging with the rhythm of Hux’s hips.

“Do you enjoy it when I have you like this? Does it turn you on to submit to me?” Hux had never been a fan of dirty talk, not of hearing it and even less actually doing it, but when he was with Ren like this, he found he wasn’t able to _stop. _

The raven moaned behind his hand, all high and breathy and so unlike how he was when he was acting as Snoke’s attack dog. Hux’s hands descended to the other’s pale-pink nipples, tugging on the hardened nubs, relishing in how Ren’s eyes widened as he gasped behind his hand.

“Won’t you let me hear you? You know how I love those sweet little mewls you make.”

When Kylo didn’t respond beyond tightly shutting his eyes as if to block out Hux’s request, Hux scoffed and grabbed the offending hand, maneuvering it to hold onto the back of Kylo’s knee.

“Spread yourself open, darling. Pull it back for me.”

Kylo obeyed, and Hux was nearly drunk on the power his obedience gave him, before pushing in further in the absence of the space where Ren’s huge thigh and asscheek had been.

Kylo yelped, each thrust punctuated with a high-pitched “Huh!” breathed from those sweet plush lips.

Having so much power over someone so powerful gave Hux the sweetest high, “Ohhh, you needed it so bad today, didn’t you?”

The whispered little “Yes,” that fell from Ren’s lips was nothing short of divine, dark eyes clouded with ecstasy.

Hux slapped him then on the asscheek he was holding up, kneading the firm flesh and chuckling darkly at the way Kylo jumped and whimpered helplessly at the assault.

The little cock between them, bobbing with each thrust, was leaking vigorously onto the tight abdomen beneath it, a testament to just how much _good _Hux was doing for the poor boy, how well Hux was _taking care of him. _

He sped up his thrusts, each one jostling the man beneath him, one foot still up in the air, allowing Hux to use him in any way he wanted. Hux grabbed hold of the foot on his shoulder, thumb digging into the soft squishy arch, massaging the tendons there, making the raven’s breath hitch and come out in shudders.

“Who knew you just needed a cock up your ass, and then you become the most agreeable person in the room, hmm? God, all you needed this whole time was someone to take you and give you what you _need._ I’m so happy to oblige,” Hux said as he reached for Ren’s cock, the other letting out a breathless “Gah!” so quiet and subdued.

Hux stroked him in time with his thrusts, “And this little prize,” he said with a calculated squeeze, “quite small, I must say,” Kylo turned his face away, cheeks aflame, pressing the side of his face into the pillow, “but that’s quite alright, darling,” Hux chuckles darkly. “You were _made _to take my cock. Plus, it fits perfectly in my hand.”

Kylo let out a strained sort of howl, the sound would have been imperceptible to any one else in the room, if there were others present, but Hux, being so close, caught it, and watched in rapt reverence as Ren’s massive body tensed up as he reached his climax, streams of white spurting from his cock in time with Hux’s strokes.

Hux pulled out of him then, dropping Ren’s legs and shimmying up the expanse of his long torso, straddling his thick chest. He stroked himself, pushing the head down to drift against Kylo’s beautifully formed chest, caressing the muscles of his pecs with the tip of his cock.

“God, you’re so kriffing _pretty… _take it up the ass _so nice_,” Hux’s strokes were becoming erratic as he gazed at the man below him, the pleasure from his orgasm clouding his eyes still as he returned Hux gaze.

“I’m going to… paint you so nice here…” Hux grit out, one hand on his dick while the other cupped one of Kylo’s pecs. Kylo, for his part, watched Hux, enraptured and very red in the face. “Would you like that? Like my seed all over yourself?”

It only took a few more strokes before Hux began shooting, white streams hitting Kylo on the chest, face and neck. Hux groaned, milking the last bit from himself before leaning back and taking a breath.

Kylo stayed still under him, letting the streaks of come slide down his body.

Their eyes met, and Hux couldn’t stop himself from swiping his thumb over those thick, puffy lips, enjoying the softness of Kylo here. Ren was surprisingly soft in many ways Hux had never considered before he began fucking the man.

Hux leaned down to take Kylo’s lips with his own, a little thrill going down his spine as Ren sighed in content, hands coming up to rest on Hux’s thighs gently as he tilted his head back, letting Hux take full control of the kiss.

This was one surprise Hux couldn’t get enough of.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah. I just wanted to see Kylo and Hux have sex, where Kylo is so repressed that every reaction is so tiny and understated and so unlike how he is in his day to day, and Hux gets so fucking hot over how submissive Kylo is. 
> 
> did u like? I fricken hope so. :)


End file.
